In mobile equipment networks, locating user equipments (UEs) can provide valuable additional benefits to users and opportunities for additional or improved services. Locating UEs in a wireless network can facilitate providing location-centric services or information in relation to the UE, such as E911 services, mapping services, or traffic information services, among many others. Additionally, UE location information can be employed to improve network performance, to troubleshoot networks, by law enforcement, to aggregate valuable demographic information, or nearly a limitless number of other uses. Such additional usage of UE location data can proactively include removal or obfuscation of identifying information at various levels to address privacy concerns. Network timing delays include site timing delay in the wireless signal path among radio component(s) at the wireless base station and a sector antenna. Network timing delays further include delays that can arise from various mismatches (e.g., impedance mismatch) among electronic elements and components, stray capacitances and inductances, length of the antenna(s) cable(s) in base station(s); tower height of base station, signal path scattering, or “signal bounces,” such as multipath or strong reflections, and the like. Propagation delay between a UE and a NodeB is conventionally assumed to be negligible with respect to timing delay. However, depending on the architecture of the serving base station and covered sector antenna(s) signal propagation delay can be non-negligable, particularly in distributed antenna systems and low-power wireless radio cells and cause error in UE location determinations for traditional methods.